gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Aspho Fields
Operation Leveler or '''Battle of Aspho Fields' was a battle during the Pendulum Wars. During the battle, Marcus Fenix performed many heroic feats. They were remembered even after he was imprisoned, as Carmine asked Fenix if he was "Marcus Fenix? The one that fought at Aspho Fields? Cool!" Fenix responds, "Not really.", implying that the battle was bloody and heavy casualties were taken. Aspho Fields was an epic battle that took place during the Pendulum Wars. This forever changed the course of the war for Imulsion. Aspho Fields was a drained swamp area that led into Aspho Point, the place that housed the Hammer of Dawn TechnologyGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 111. Operation Leveler COG Recon teams learned that the UIR, the antithesis of the the COGs were building a orbital beam weapon that could be launched from space and change the course of the war in UIR favor. Major Victor Hoffman was ordered by his superiors to lead a small Commando force and a Pesgan volunteer team into Aspho Point by beachhead, raid, and capture key scientists that could create the Hammer technology. He was then ordered to kill the remaining scientists. The commandos wiped out one Indie squad and killed two guards, and made their escape via Marlin attack boats and be picked up by Sea Ravens. But UIR attack choppers caught up to them and destroyed one of the two Marlins. By luck, Marcus was in an enemy tank and shot down the chopper and Dom piloted the boat into the cargo bay of the Sea Raven. Battle of Aspho Fields C Company of the of 26th Royal Tyran infantry lands North of Aspho Point under a diversion attack from coalition naval forces. To block off UIR forces from reinforcing Aspho Point. But COG intelligence failed to see that the two UIR regments bases are reinforced with mobile artillery and light tanks. C company under control of Kennen and Sergent Mataki are orderd to attack the advancing UIR forces with long range longspear RPG's, destroying several gun placements and taking out light tanks. The battle seems to have been won for the COG forces. But Heavy UIR forces stay out of range past the bridge, and began inflicting heavy causalities on C company. Within a few seconds C Company lost 20 Gears and Kennen. Mataki was forced to take command. In the confusion, Marcus and Carlos charge UIR forces with their Longspears and take out several light tanks and artillery units. Marcus even captured a heavy tank and used it to cover the retreating Commandos from attack choppers. While this was happening, COG troops advanced under the bridge to take cover, while Carlos and two other Gears advanced to take the other side of the bridge. It proved to be a fatal mistake, as a gun nest cut down all three and unfortunately left Carlos with a mortal wound, prompting Marcus to try and save him. Sadly, Carlos chose to take his own life than risk the lives of his friends and fellow Gears. Aftermath In the end, Carlos Santiago, Dom's brother, committed suicide by grenade so Fenix would not risk his life to save him. Less then 20 Gears survived the battle and Carlos was rewarded the Embry Star along with Dom, Hoffman and Fenix , the highest possible honor in the COG military. But the Pesgan volunteers did not receive the reward since they were not members of the COG. Major Hoffman was promoted to Colonel after this battle and it would be his last since he publicly embarrassed Chairman Dalyell in front of the media. References Category:Battles